Print jobs may have a mixture of sheet sizes, in particular a mixture letter and legal-sized sheets. Thus, a printer can have trays that store letter- and legal-size printing media. Print jobs may also include print settings in which a user may specify how the print job is to be handled by the printer. For example, the user may specify that printing media from a particular tray be used and/or that the output document be stapled at a particular location. In addition, a print job may include some images that are oriented in portrait mode and others that are oriented in landscape mode. It is desirable for the printer to take into account input sheet sizes, print settings, image orientations, and/or other factors. Also, there is a continuing need to reduce print processing time and/or reduce manual labor in possibly having to rearrange the orientation of sheets in an output document. A reduction in print processing time and manual labor can be particularly important in high volume printing operations, for example.